


Spoons

by bcnedrah



Series: Malec Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: Alec Lightwood enjoys being the little spoon in his relationship with Magnus Bane. While Alec is physically taller than Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn is much broader, making for the perfect Alec-sized space in his arms when cuddling.





	1. Movie Night

Whenever they chose to stay in for a movie night, more often than not Magnus would end up squished between the tall Shadowhunter and the couch, his arm slowly becoming numb from Alec using it as a pillow. Not that the warlock could complain, since the position gave him perfect access to Alec’s deflect rune, which needed an exorbitant amount of attention in the form of teasing kisses in Magnus’ honest opinion.

Since Magnus had usually seen whatever movie Alec would chose, he would amuse himself by tracing fingers over the runes that littered his boyfriend’s arms, Alec calling out each rune’s meaning without taking his eyes off the TV when he felt Magnus linger too long on one. If Alec felt himself becoming too distracted by the warlock behind him, he would hold Magnus’ hand hostage in his, idly stroking fingers and rings or plucking at the bracelets on his wrists.

At the same time, Magnus was just as content tucking Alec's head underneath his chin, playing devil’s advocate to Alec’s complaints on mundane practices and attitudes. This usually earned him a glare from his Alexander, but a quick kiss usually placated the Shadowhunter enough to return to his movie with a grumble. Magnus would have to hide a grin in the dark strands underneath his chin, but he still could help but sigh with happiness at the situation.

If Alec became bored with whatever movie they were watching, it wasn't strange for him to turn around in Magnus’ arms and turn affectionate touches into lazy kisses - which Magnus never objected to. Large hands would trail up and down chests and backs, mapping out muscles and skin, while legs tangled together. Eventually, kisses would turn playful as they discovered what made the other moan, shift away when a ticklish spot was found, what was absurd enough to make the other laugh, or just focus on whatever aspect about the other had caught their attention.

Magnus, having become annoyed with Shadowhunter and Downworlder “emergencies” during his alone time with Alec, had taken to leaving his wards up on date nights. Alec, feeling safe in the knowledge people couldn't randomly barge in, would let his barriers down more, luxuriating in the ability to just _be_ with Magnus. Laying in his boyfriend's arms, Alec felt more confident than ever in exploring this new territory called a relationship.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's first time sleeping over at Magnus'.

The first night Alec spends the night at Magnus’ loft, he is wiped out. Both he and Jace stumble in after a two day raid to minimize Shax demon nests after their spring breeding season (one female Shax demon could lay between 20-50 eggs in a breeding season). While neither Shadowhunter is harmed beyond what a couple of _iratzes_ can't fix, they are physically and mentally exhausted, each leaning on the other, their arms slung around shoulders.

Alec unceremoniously drops Jace on his bed, Jace weakly kicking at his _parabatai_ for the rough treatment. Alec ignores him and rolls his shoulders allowing his back to pop. At seeing his parabatai do a slide-crawl further into the bed, he nods with a grunt and trudges over to where Magnus is hovering in the doorway. Wrapping his arms around the warlock, Alec pushes them out of Jace’s bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Once alone, Alec allows himself to go lax against Magnus with a sigh, seeking the scent of sandalwood and burnt magic that was uniquely Magnus. The warlock stumbled back from the dead weight of the Shadowhunter in his arms. Gently stroking his boyfriend's back, Magnus suggested that Alec stay the night since he was so exhausted. Alec nuzzled further into the space between Magnus’ neck and shoulders in agreement. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Magnus could feel Alec's breath slowing into sleep. With a grin tugging at his lips, Magnus shook his boyfriend's shoulder to suggest they move to the bedroom, causing Alec to drowsily ease back and blink owlishly at the warlock. Nodding to himself as if he had come to an epiphany, Alec leans forward to peck his boyfriend on the lips and did an about face to march into Jace’s bedroom. Snickering to himself at his boyfriend's actions, Magnus moves to follow him.

Alec stands beside Jace's bed, where the blonde Shadowhunter lay half dressed and snoring, not even having bothered to slip underneath the covers. With great pleasure, Alec rips the pillow out from underneath Jace's head to smack him on the shoulder (and coincidentally his face) with it, repeatedly. Jace wakes up with an undignified yelp, arms coming up to block Alec's blows. Eventually snatching the pillow from his _parabatai’s_ grip, Jace glares murderously at the man he is seriously debating ever calling brother again, only for Alec to demand a set of sleep clothes. Rolling his eyes in a fashion that rivaled Alec's, Jace stuck his pillow back under his head and grunts toward the chest of drawers next to the window and proceeds to ignore his parabatai. Alec rummages through the dresser to pull out a pair of baggy shorts and black undertank, turning around to grace Magnus with a victorious smile holding up his prize. Magnus shakes his head as Alec passes by him to head to the master bedroom. Glancing back to make sure Jace is falling back asleep, he quietly latches the bedroom door behind him.

By the time he gets to the master bedroom, Alec has already changed out of his gear. The shorts hit Alec around mid-thigh and he’s in the process of pulling the undershirt over his head when Magnus strolls in. Alec jerks at the sound of his boyfriend's wolf whistle, blushing as he tugged the shirt over them. Magnus grinned fondly and came to stand in front of Alec, cupping his face with one hand to give him a soft kiss, the other resting on his hip to stroke the strip of skin Jace's shirt didn't quite cover.

Patting Alec's hip, Magnus pushes the Shadowhunter toward the bed, assuring him he would join him after completing his nightly beauty routine. Alec gratefully crawls into bed and flops onto his stomach. The lingering scent of the warlock on the beds heets has the exhausted Shadowhunter hugging his pillow closer to him. He looks over to the bathroom door where he could see Magnus at the vanity, cleaning his face of any makeup. The warlock winked at his boyfriend in the mirror, causing the younger man to bury his face into the pillow bashfully. Magnus moves further into the bathroom and out of the Shadowhunter’s sight. The sound of the shower turning on helps Alec doze off.

The click of the bathroom light going off has Alec cracking his eye open to see Magnus making his way to the bed in silk pajama pants and open robe, chest bare of a sleep shirt. Draping the robe over the foot board of the bed, Magnus nudges Alec to scoot over. He barely has a chance lay down before Magnus finds himself with a sleepy Shadowhunter clinging to his chest using him as a pillow, leg draped around his waist. Magnus nuzzles dark strands, cat-eyes grinning into the night as he traces fingertips up and down his boyfriend’s spine. Alec snuffles closer to him, fingers twitching at Magnus’ side in response to the ones softly scraping at his back.

When the fingers at his back prove to be too much of a distraction, Alec turns around in his boyfriend’s arm in order to use Magnus’ chest as a protective barrier for his back. Using the bicep underneath him as a pillow, he hugs the previously mischievous hand to his chest. He feels as much as hears Magnus’ deep chuckle, his other arm coming to lock around Alec’s waist and pull him closer. Magnus places a gentle goodnight kiss on Alec’s cheek, causing the younger man to sleepily grin and nuzzle into the warlock’s arm. Magnus shifts slightly into a more comfortable position, his nose finding a hiding spot just underneath Alec’s ear.

The rhythmic breathing and soft sighs of the person next to them soon became a lullaby as they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @bcnedrah.


End file.
